


Art!! Kenhina au

by lazuii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Other, kenhina - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazuii/pseuds/lazuii
Summary: Na qual todos os dias Hinata ficava depois da aula para observar o garoto tímido da sala ao lado, que costumava pintar as mais lindas telas da faculdade.OuKenma tinha Shouyou, o garoto mais popular da faculdade, como sua maior inspiração
Kudos: 2





	Art!! Kenhina au

**Author's Note:**

> Olá, meu nome é lazui e esse é o meu primeiro trabalho aqui nessa plataforma, eu espero que gostem :) boa leitura!!

O sol já estava se pondo. A leve brisa do fim de tarde refrescava a sala fechada onde todos os dias Kenma ficava depois de suas aulas para deixar que seus dedos agissem com a liberdade que tanto almejava. Sua mente trabalhava tão rápido que seus dedos mal conseguiam acompanhar a imaginação, as tantas cenas que queria pintar sobre a tela branca. Não haviam cores o suficiente para expressar o que Kozume queria que ficasse gravado naquela tela, mas certamente e de alguma forma, estavam perfeitos em seu coração. 

De repente, laranja havia virado sua cor favorita dentre todas as variedades. No entanto, suas pinturas com aquela cor jamais chegariam ao tom perfeito que 𝘦𝘭𝘦 transmitia. Cor alguma conseguiria refletir a sensação confortável de seu 𝘴𝘰𝘭, o extremo brilho que doía apenas de olhá-lo. Oh sim, Hinata Shouyou era como o sol. A mais perfeita obra de arte e sua mais bela inspiração. Kenma simplesmente não conseguia se conter ao vê-lo. Era como se Shouyou despertasse em si todos os gatilhos de criatividade, alegria e liberdade.

Do lado de fora da sala, Hinata observava com atenção os movimentos atenciosos de Kenma perante a tela branca, que cada vez mais parecia ganhar vida própria. Os olhos castanhos brilhavam ao ver tamanho talento, um talento que Shouyou jamais havia visto em sua vida. Ele suspirou.

A baixa iluminação da sala deixava-o estranhamente mais atraente. A luz do por do sol entrava sorrateira através do vidro das janelas e deixava a cor amarelada de seu cabelo em um tom mais vivido, tal como seus olhos brilhantes. Ah. Hinata pensava estar vendo um anjo, um anjo de verdade.

Estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos, tão atraído pela visão de Kozume ali, concentrado em sua pintura, que esqueceu-se que o garoto não sabia de sua presença. 

— Ai papai, apaixonei...— Pensou em voz alta e ao mesmo tempo arregalou os olhos com sua própria burrice.

Kenma por sua vez, olhou atordoado para a porta, vendo o mar de fios laranjas paralisado em sua frente. Seu coração acelerou levemente e ele quase gritou pelo susto, mas conseguiu se controlar. Ele respirou fundo. Não podia surtar na frente do cara que ele 𝘨𝘰𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘷𝘢, afinal, era conhecido como alguém que não se deixava levar por seus sentimentos facilmente.

— O que você disse? — Perguntou para o alaranjado com uma expressão neutra que sempre o acompanhava. Agora fora Hinata quem suspirou.

— Errr... Nada não, desculpe incomodar. O que você tá pintando? — Aproximou-se lentamente de Kenma. Já que tinha dado errado sua ideia de apenas observar em silêncio, talvez fosse bom escutar o conselho de Kageyama para variar, ter um pouco de atitude.

O coração de Kenma saltou um pouco. Hinata Shouyou estava interessado em suas pinturas? Nah, deveria ser só educação. Não tinha motivos para um dos caras mais conhecidos da faculdade mostrar interesse algum nele.

— Só... Coisas que passam pela minha cabeça. Não sei explicar, eu apenas pinto. — Kozume disse com sua voz calma, quase como um sussurro. Para Hinata, aquele timbre era como ouvir as ondas do mar em um dia calmo de primavera.

— Sua imaginação é incrível! Parece que você consegue pensar em tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo e isso é demais! — Hinata disse enquanto ficava ao lado de Kenma analisando o quadro à frente, os contrastes de cada tinta naquela tela fez algo despertar dentro de si que nem ele mesmo sabia explicar.

— É... acho que sim... — Kenma por mais que quisesse manter uma conversa se sentia incapaz a isso, ainda mais na frente de sua maior inspiração.

— Hey Kenma, me diga, qual é a sua inspiração? Você pinta tantos quadros lindos... — O pequeno ruivo andava pela sala olhando com atenção todas as telas de variáveis tamanhos naquela sala, todas com pinturas tão maravilhosas que até pareciam obras divinas com extrema perfeição. 

— Minha...inspiração? — Kenma, que estava focado em sua pintura congelou totalmente naquele momento, não é como se ele pudesse explicar que sua maior inspiração era o ruivo. Ele respirou fundo pela terceira ou quarta vez naquele momento. Queria que Hinata soubesse que era ele quem despertava um lado de Kenma que até o mesmo desconhecia.

— Sim sim, é uma pessoa? Uma música? Entendeu? — Shoyo completava uma volta completa naquela sala, olhando atentamente para cada pintura e por fim, sentando em uma das janelas daquela sala, virado para o pôr do sol.

Kenma assistiu aquela cena com brilho nos olhos. Sua mente parou, apenas olhando admirado aquela cena. O pequeno ruivo sentado na janela com os olhos fechados, aproveitando a brisa leve que batia em seu rosto fazia com que Kozume se sentisse estranhamente motivado. Ficou mais alguns segundos olhando para Shoyo até que voltou a pintar. Seus sentimentos estavam levemente bagunçados.

— Minha inspiração é uma pessoa... bastante conhecida... — disse Kenma pensativo, enquanto realizava pequenos movimentos sutis em suas mãos sobre a tela. 

— UAAAUU um ator?! Um cantor?! — Shoyo começou a balançar os pés animado enquanto olhava Kenma por cima do ombro.

Kenma riu 

— Ele não é tão conhecido assim! — O sorriso ainda ficava presente em ambas a faces daquela sala. O clima estava leve e descontraído. Apesar de não se conhecerem bem, se sentiam confortáveis um com o outro.

— Então é ele? — Hinata sorriu e uma expressão curiosa se fez presente.

— Podemos dizer que... sim, mas e você Shoyo? Tem alguma inspiração para algo que você faz? —

A luz do sol já estava bem baixa e a noite começava, lentamente, a cair e já era possível olhar algumas estrelas. O sorriso na face de Hinata se desmanchou.

— Minha... inspiração? — Hinata pensou enquanto virava novamente para o céu — Acho que minha inspiração são as estrelas, ou talvez eu só faça as coisas por um impulso e não tenho inspirações. Eu acho que eu tinha uma mas não tenho mais. — Sua voz suavizou um pouco mais e lembranças invadiram sua mente. Ele não queria aprofundar aquilo. Não queria aborrecer Kenma.

— Ah, entendo. — Kenma pareceu notar que aquele assunto não era algo bom para Hinata, então resolveu não perguntar mais nada sobre.

— Kozume, nós já vamos fechar essa sala, pode por gentileza guardar todos os itens que nao estão em seus lugares? — O zelador da escola passou avisando, já que aquela sala ficava no mesmo corredor da diretoria.

— Claro — Kozume respondeu.

— Obrigado — Era possível escutar os passos do homem saindo de perto dali 

— Kenma quer ir para o parque perto daqui? — Hinata desceu da janela a fechando enquanto observava Kenma arrumar as coisas.

— U-uh? — E Kenma, pela milésima vez naquele curto período de tempo, sentiu o coração errar as batidas.

— Sabe, aquele parque de diversões que fica aqui perto! A gente pode tomar um sorvete e ir na roda gigante ou sei lá... — Ao observar que Kenma já terminou de arrumar a sala, Hinata pegou em seu pulso e saiu da sala enquanto saltitava — Vem vamos! Vai ser divertido! —

Kenma adorava o que via a cada segundo, o seu favorito tom de laranja, ele conseguia ver a cada vez que olhava para o ruivo. Nenhuma pintura podia demonstrar o que Kozume estava sentindo naquele momento. Ele sorriu, se deixando levar por Hinata.

O parque de diversões não ficava tão longe do prédio da escola, então enquanto os dois garotos se aproximavam, conversavam também sobre o tempo que Kenma passava naquela sala.

[...]

— Nossa... Eu nunca tinha vindo aqui ao anoitecer... — Shouyou disse ao contemplarem a vista do parque na entrada. A roda gigante brilhava em suas luzes roxas e azuis, tão alta que parecia tocar o céu. O carrossel girava em um melodia agradável, sem muitas crianças por perto.

Kenma observou o rosto de Shouyo iluminar-se. 

— Kenma, olha ali, um gatinho de pelúcia! E parece muito com você! Vou tentar ganhar para ti, espera um pouco. —

— Ah? Certo... — Kenma observou Hinata com seu largo sorriso e não pôde evitar sorrir também. Estar com o alaranjado despertava-lhe uma imensa vontade de sorrir e uma alegria indescritível.

No fim, Shoyo conseguiu o gatinho de pelúcia – mas não por ser bom no jogo de tiro ao alvo, e sim porque o dono ficou com pena dele –. Mesmo assim, Kozume adorou o presente. Suas bochechas adquiriram um tom mais rosado que o de costume, assim como as de Hinata. 

— Shoyo, obrigado pela pelúcia...— 

— Sem problemas! Hey, o que você acha da gente ir na roda gigante agora? — Hinata apontou para o brinquedo a poucos metros deles. Na verdade, Shoyo tinha um plano. Ele queria - talvez e com sorte - dizer para Kenma seus sentimentos. 

O loiro de fato havia conquistado o coração de Hinata de uma maneira intrigante, não só com suas pinturas de tons familiares e ao mesmo tempo indescritíveis, mas também com seu jeito, suas palavras, sua voz. Tudo em Kenma despertava uma sensação extasiante no alaranjado, uma sensação boa, de borboletas em seu estômago. Ele não sabia explicar, só sabia sentir.

Kozume olhou para o alto, avistando a brilhante roda gigante atraindo atenção de todos no parque. Havia uma pequena fila de casais na entrada do brinquedo, o que deixou Kenma levemente animado. Talvez aquilo fosse um sinal. Talvez Hinata estivesse o levando ali para que eles também se tornassem um casal. Talvez, como nas muitas metáforas, a arte e o artista finalmente se tornassem um só.

— Ah, claro! Eu adoro a roda gigante. — Sorriu minimamente, apertando de leve a pelúcia mediana em seu braço. Shoyou sorriu ainda maior - se fosse possível -.

Ele agarrou a mão livre de Kenma, sentindo seus dedos entrelaçarem por um momento. Talvez aquela fosse a melhor sensação do mundo para ambos. As borboletas pareciam fazer festa em seus corpos. 

Finalmente embarcaram. Hinata aproximou-se um pouco mais do colega, tentando criar coragem para confessar seus sentimentos. Ele sabia que era repentino. Sabia que não o conhecia há muito tempo ou que não se falavam constantemente. Mas, por alguma razão, Shouyo acreditava em amor a primeira vista e que talvez aquilo tivesse acontecido com ele. Assim que vira Kenma pela primeira vez, era como olhar para a mais bela obra de arte já feita no universo. Ah, Kozume não imaginava o quão belo ele era, tão mais do que suas pinturas. 

— Hm... — A voz suave do maior se fez presente, cortando os pensamentos de Hinata. O vento frio soprou sobre seus corpos e o alaranjado pôde ver que Kenma estava ficando com frio a medida que subiam de altitude. 

— Eu... Eu tenho tenho casaco ou moletom extra, mas as pessoas dizem que meu abraço é quentinho. Vem cá... — Hinata abriu os braços e, sem perder aquela oportunidade, Kenma ajeitou-se confortavelmente ali. Era como se os braços de Shouyou encaixassem perfeitamente em volta de seu corpo, como se tivessem feitos um para o outro.

Kozume suspirou. A noite estava começando a ficar estrelada. Ele virou seus olhos dourados para o cara por quem estava apaixonado. As orbes marrons de Hinata observavam o céu, perdidas nas estrelas. Kenma jurou que aquela era a vista mais bonita de todos os tempos. Aquela noite certamente ficaria em sua memória.

— Kenma eu–

— Shouyo eu–

Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo. A roda gigante parou de girar e a cabine dos dois estavam em seu pico mais alto, dando uma vista inteira do parque e das luzes da cidade.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos, perdidos uns nos outros, perdidos em suas inspirações.

Depois, riram juntos, envergonhados.

— Desculpe, pode falar... — Hinata disse, assumindo uma posição mais confortável.

— Eu sei que pode parecer repentino e eu também não sou bom com palavras ou sentimentos mas...— Kozume começou, procurando palavras para terminar sua frase. Para um artista, expressar aquilo que sentia através de meras palavras as vezes pareciam simplesmente impossível. Ele respirou fundo.

— Talvez eu esteja...—

— Apaixonado por você.— Hinata finalizou, olhando fixamente para os olhos do outro. Não havia sorriso em seu rosto mas, estranhamente, Kenma pôde sentir que o coração de Shoyo batia tão forte e tão veloz quanto o seu.

— É... Estou apaixonado por você. — Ele disse, aproximando perigosamente seu rosto em direção ao do alaranjado, que parecia paralisado.

Então, pouco antes da roda gigante tornar a girar, seus lábios se encontraram em um beijo doce e calmo, carregado de sentimentos e emoções que nenhum dos dois sabia ou podia explicar. Eles só podiam sentir. Como a verdadeira arte.

Hinata aconchegou Kenma, apertando-o firme contra seu peito. Este, descansou sua cabeça ali, enquanto Shouyou dava pensando beijo no topo de sua cabeça, inalando o perfume suave de seus fios. 

— Kenma, eu também estou apaixonado por você.—   
Sussurrou, mesmo que não precisasse ter dito. O vento tornou a soprar e, daquela vez, fora Kenma quem passou seus braços envolta de Shouyo, enlaçando-se ainda mais. Naquele momento, fizeram uma promessa silenciosa às estrelas. Jamais se soltariam um do outro e, como as metáforas mais bonitas, naquela noite estrelada, a arte e o artista se tornaram um só.


End file.
